Providing various services to customers, such as telecommunications services, often requires a significant amount of manual processing. For example, a customer order is often taken by a service representative of the telecommunications service provider. The service representative may then enter data associated with the customer order into an order system. A network engineer may then access the order system and attempt to manually provision resources to fulfill the order.
One drawback with conventional order provisioning is that the time and resources expended often make it difficult to quickly process the order. For example, the time from taking the order to provisioning the service may take weeks or longer and may require significant human interaction. In situations where the service provider has hundreds or thousands of customers, such delays can result in canceled orders and loss of revenue with respect to providing the desired service.